


flower crown

by CrystallineInk



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineInk/pseuds/CrystallineInk
Summary: His mother taught him how to make them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I gave myself at least seven cavities writing this.
> 
> Prompt fill for [anon's prompt from the Kylux Cantina.](http://kyluxcantina.tumblr.com/post/158868340290/flowercrowns)
> 
> Un-beta'd, un-edited, mistakes are mine, source material is not, etc.

His mother taught him how to make them. Any time they played in the fields outside of their countryside home, she would always pick the flowers in the colours she wanted. She would sit in the grass, methodically weaving their stems together as he looked curiously at her work from over her shoulder. Almost always she chose a yellow and green colour scheme for him.

“They make you look so bright,” she would always say with a smile as she placed the crown over his head to rest on his brow. “My little sunshine.”

Years have gone by. The boy has been long buried, and she is far, far away from here.

Kylo Ren sits on the gentle slope of the hill behind the villa they chose to spend their shore leave at. He'd dragged Hux away from his duties with a bit of resistance from the general, but nevertheless he won out. Of course, there was no way he could completely take his husband away from his work for long; he sits right beside him with a datapad opened to various documents and a small frown on his face.

“Hux, do you have to work now?” he asks a bit indignantly.

“Yes.”

Kylo waits a few moments for clarification before lying on his side to face him.”Why? The Order is doing just fine. How many more times do I need to assure you?”

“Just because I'm on leave doesn't mean the paperwork is, too,” he says absently, tapping on the screen a few times.

Watching him for a while without a word passing between them eventually bores Kylo and he rolls onto his back to stare at the sky above. The two suns warm his face as stray wisps of clouds pass through the teal sky. He takes a deep breath and just exists, clinging on to the faint peace that worms its way into his chest as he lets his eyes slip closed.

Finally, after what seems like eons, Hux sets aside his datapad and brings his knees to his chest. He folds his arms around them and rests his cheek on his forearm, looking down at Kylo as he breathes in the mid-spring wind. “Who would have known you could ever look so calm in your life?” he smiles at him.

Kylo slowly opens his eyes and is greeted by the rays of the suns shining through Hux's bright hair, creating a halo that surrounded him. He looks relaxed—at least as relaxed as the general of an army could possibly be—and his heart soars as he smiles back.

“You're stunning.”

“You're just saying that.”

Kylo sits up again and moves himself so he can sit closer to him. “I'm serious. You look perfect right now.” A thought strikes him as soon as the words leave his lips. “No, not perfect. Not yet, at least.”

Hux watches as his husband stands and makes his way to the patch of exotic wildflowers about ten yards away. Brilliant hues of blue and violet begin to fill his hands as Kylo scrutinises and picks every flower that seems to pass his test.

Minutes later, he comes back and sits back down, setting the bundle next to him. He picks two from the bunch up and begins weaving their stems together. Up, over, around, through the loop, and on to the next one. Hux watches him with curiosity, unfolding his legs and leaning over to rest his cheek on Kylo's shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

“Completing the picture.”

“What does that mean?”

“You'll see.”

Hux quiets and continues to watch his fingers manipulate the delicate strands of the stems, amazed that his knight—his battle scarred, callus riddled, rough handed knight—could be so gentle with something so fragile. The pattern is almost hypnotic, and his eyes begin to droop under the warmth of the suns and the breeze through the grass.

“Hey,” Kylo says after a while, nudging his cheek gently with his shoulder.

“Hmm, what is it?” Hux sits up and blinks a few times before focusing on the circlet in Kylo's hands. “What is that?”

“A crown for my beloved,” he smiles, twisting himself a bit in order to reach up and place it on his head.

Hux dips and lets Kylo settle the woven flowers on his hair, the sweet perfume from the flowers mixing together around him and creating a wonderful scent in his nostrils. He smiles at him and tilts his head. “Well? What do you think?”

“Now you're perfect,” Kylo smiles back, then leans in to give him a sweet, lingering kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](dwarvenstudmuffin.tumblr.com)


End file.
